There is a general consensus that Next-Generation-Networks (NGNs) will be based on the 3rd Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) IMS architecture to provide voice and other communication services via a transmission control protocol (TCP)/Internet protocol (IP) transport infrastructure. The 3GPP IMS architecture is based on a set of open Internet standards (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), H.248, Diameter, G.711, etc.). It is well recognized that quality testing is an important aspect of customer service assurance. Quality testing can include collecting and analyzing technical data (for example, jitter, packet latency, packet loss, etc.), and collecting and analyzing subjective data (for example, a mean opinion score (MOS)).
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers may be used to identify common or similar elements.